My Little Cherry Blossom
by unexplainable psycho
Summary: Most people expect the hospital to be a place of sorrow and sickeness. But can it become a place of love for two people? Rating for later chapters SessXOC InuXKag MirXSan
1. Pretty Cherry Blossoms hurt

Authors note: Hey everybody

Authors note: Hey everybody. I'm new at this so please bare with me. I honestly have no idea how this story is going to progress, its basically just words spilling out of my mind. Hopefully you all like it, and reviews are greatly appreciated. Special kudos to my best friend and fellow fanfic author **nerdyrockergirlisme**. Check out her story, its awesome. Now on with the show!

_**Pretty Cherry Blossoms are Painful**_

Sesshomaru Taisho sat in the pediatrics unit of Children's Hospital in Washington D.C waiting for atleast one person to tell him whats going on. Why may you ask? Well it all started with a family trip to America's capital. Rin had begun to learn English and of the American culture in class. However, she wanted to experience the country for herself to get a better understanding. Since it would be a learning experience for her, and a chance for vacation away from the press and Jaken, Sesshomaru hopped at the idea.

' He took her to the monuments, to the white house; he even took her for a little bit of shopping in Downtown. Everything was going great until Rin saw the cherry blossom trees. Her little fingers itched to touch one, so off she sped right up into a tree. Sesshomaru watched her with a critical eye, making sure she didn't harm herself. She seemed to have everything under control, so he turned to survey his surroundings. However, within that moment a branch broke, and little Rin came tumbling out of the tree. The poor child screamed bloody murder while holding her arm and begging her otou-san to get help. Sesshomaru scooped her up, flagged a taxi, and sped to the nearest hospital.'

Now Sesshomaru sat and waited, still a little frantic for his little girls life.

"Excuse me, said a woman's voice. Are you Mr. Taisho?"


	2. Deranged Father's and Evil Doctor's

Whoo!! Next Chapter. Once again I do not know how I'm writing this story, I'm just going along with my all confused mind. Please give me a chance, and hopefully a wonderful piece of art will emerge….not.

"This" means talking to another person

'**This**' means talking to ones self (inner conscious)

Previously…

Now Sesshomaru sat and waited, still a little frantic for his little girl's life.

"Excuse me, said a woman's voice. Are you Mr. Taisho?"

_**Deranged Father's and Evil Doctor's**_

"Yes", said Sesshomaru. "I am Mr.Taisho."

"Good. My name is Dr. Thaia Washington, and I'm head of pediatrics here. I took a look at your daughter Rin and she will be fine. All she needs….

Before she could finish Sesshomaru interrupted her with the best calm facade he could muster.

"Ma'am, I highly doubt my daughter will be fine seeing as how she screamed bloody Mary the whole way over here."

"Well Mr.Taisho if you would let me finish. As I was saying, your daughter WILL be fine. She broke her arm and we've placed it in a cast. She'll have to…." And once again Sesshomaru interrupted Thaia.

"Are you listening to yourself Ms? You said my daughter had a broken arm. I highly doubt that a broken arm is ok, and she'll simply be fine."

At this point in time, Thaia was ready to strangle this man. He had interrupted her twice, and was basically telling her that she didn't know what the hell she was doing. Who the hell did he think he was?

"Mr. Taisho look…" and once again our favorite man stepped in.

"No you look her Ms. Thaia, I do not find this hospital adequate enough to hold and give care to my daughter. I highly recommend…" Before he could go further, Thaia snapped.

"First of all my name is Dr. Washington and you better learn how to use it! Second of all, I could give a flying fart in space what you highly doubt or highly recommend. Third, this is the best hospital in the region and I am the best doctor. So unless you plan on taking your child out of rest where she is comfortable, and putting her through the trouble of finding a hospital that you believe is adequate enough to host her, you will sit your butt down and listen to what I have to say. You will then remained seated until I tell you you can go and visit Rin. Sir you don't know how lucky you are that we're in a Children's Hospital, because you better believe that had we been in public or any other hospital, I would have cursed you out from here to Africa and back. Now do we have an understanding, or do I have to sedate you and lock you in a closet until I give Rin the care she deserves?"

' No this woman did not tell me Sesshomaru what to do.' After Thaia's tirade, Sesshomaru took the time to actually look at whom he was talking to. The woman looked to be around 5'8ish with a caramel complexion. She had dark brown hair that was pulled into a bun, and appeared to have little make up on. As he continued his exploration, he noticed that through her lab coat, she had a nice physique. Curvy yet not fat, fit but not body builder, well endowed but not to a point of disgust. All the tell tale signs of an African American.

" Fine Dr. Washington, I will do as you ask. However, do you know how long it will be before I can see my daughter?"

" Thank you. And you can see her in about five minutes. I am having my nurses put a cast and sling on her arm. She will have to wear it for about 2 months, but you must take her to the doctor at least once a month to check on the healing."

Finally calm, Thaia had the chance to check this Mr. Taisho out. He was tall, around 6'4 to her, which is exactly how she liked it. He was pale with long silver hair. ' Birth defect she wondered?' He seemed to have what she liked to call a lick me physique. Extremely toned and made to be touched. His slanted eyes indicated Asian descent, but she couldn't figure out what country. ' He's a cutie, but he must be married. Oh well, I would have loved to hit that.'

"Mr. Taisho, if you will follow me, I'll take you to Rin. But please be mindful of our other patients. Some of the children love to play and cause mischief. It's a way for them to forget why they're here."

The two continued down the hall, until they heard a little girl scream, and Thaia's name being blared over the intercom.


End file.
